LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 January 2013
01:12 The Lab is fixed. 01:12 However I'm now stuck on my laptop, unable to play Minecraft and my iPhoto library with all my photos is floating somewhere on my computers. Gone. 01:13 Okay not gone. 01:13 But in some sort of sleep or something... 01:13 Actually lemme correct myself, I HAVE NO IDEA. 01:14 I'm just talking to myself... Might as well try to load MC and fail constantly FOR NO REASON. 01:14 ? 01:15 Yea, I left some plot holes. 01:15 I honestly have no idea what you're talking about 01:16 Lemme start again, I have no idea where my iPhoto library is and Minecraft will not download for a reason known to none. 01:17 Hi Bot, did you have a good walk? 01:17 I froze my computer. 01:17 01:17 At least the creation lab got fixed... 01:17 Mythrun, it's a bit early for you to be on here right? normally I see you on at 5am your time 01:17 xD 01:18 Hello Hikai. 01:18 super i dont like sports 01:18 well hes gone 01:18 mythrun any mod news? 01:19 .... 01:20 01:20 01:20 No, I haven't been working on it much recently. 01:20 01:20 ok 01:21 Welcome back Chip 01:21 Thanks. 01:22 Hey Chip. 01:23 Hello. 01:23 Well the Minecraft issue is fixed for anyone that cares... 01:23 XD 01:23 Congrats 01:24 Well, that's good. 01:24 Thanks. Nealy... I think I saw you in game once or twice. If I looked through my screenshots I bet I could find you in at least one... 01:25 well, I'm off to bed, night night all (UK time) 01:25 cya 01:25 Cya. 01:25 Bye, Pangolin. 01:25 Snow, what was your name in-game? 01:26 Was it just SnowForest? 01:26 Forest383, Engineer383, Slash383 and Samurai383. 01:26 im bored 01:26 I played on Forest the most. 01:26 Hmm 01:26 383 is for?? 01:26 Gotta go. BBL. 01:26 I think I knew one of those 01:26 hello semi tiwn nealy 01:26 Just my MLN numbers. 01:26 Cya 01:26 01:26 k 01:27 I get Nealy and Hikai mixed up. 01:27 who plays minecraft besides mythrun? 01:27 Ikr? XD 01:27 xD 01:27 I do. 01:27 k 01:27 whats your skin? 01:28 Erm... Right now it's a Steve w/ serious face but I was gonna change it. 01:28 want an lu one?> 01:28 I have an entire folder of LU skins. 01:28 01:29 I even have your skin. 01:29 The Red Ninja. 01:29 of your characters? 01:29 that one was made for me 01:29 but i made a really good one now 01:29 One of my personal favorites despite it being your skin. 01:29 hehehehehe 01:29 what did your lu guy wear? 01:30 Well. Most of the time he was in faction gear. I didn't really have a set outfit like your red ninja gear. 01:30 what faction gear? 01:30 All. XD But the Adventurer was one of my favorites. 01:31 hello?????? 01:31 Hello. 01:31 .-. 01:31 ._. 01:31 .-. 01:31 hehehe faces 01:32 want me to make you a really cool mc skin? 01:32 Sure. I've always wanted a custom LU skin. 01:32 so what do you want it too have? 01:33 Um... Adventurer faction... gear... 01:33 ok 01:33 Will you post it on Planet Minecraft? 01:33 how about the skindex? 01:33 works about the same 01:33 Sure. 01:37 Why would Apple hide the Library folder? 01:37 It's so annoying... 01:37 How can I get TMI when I can't get to the minecraft.jar. 01:48 hey hey hey 01:48 o nvm 02:01 Back! 02:59 Hiya... its been a while since i was last here =P 03:01 Hey. 03:01 03:01 Hey Jedi. 03:01 Here the news on the new MMO? 03:01 *Hear 03:02 hey guys 03:02 Hey! 03:03 i did yeah, it looks better than i was expecting 03:06 how do you remove the letter from jammester because i read it already 03:14 SUP 03:14 Hello, XOfSpades. 03:14 Nice grammar. 03:14 Can I have it. 03:15 03:16 03:21 Hello, Super. 03:21 hey chip! 03:22 dude you know how to remove jammesters messege on your talk page 03:23 Well, you just edit your talk page and clear it, right? And don't you have rules of not removing messages from the talk page? 03:23 chip 03:23 it says when you read it you can remove it but it wont go away 03:24 i did edit it and it is still there 03:24 Did you go into source mode to remove it? 03:24 source mode? thats prob why 03:25 how do you go to source mode? 03:25 You click source, which is next to the visual tab thingy. 03:26 visual tab? 03:26 So, at the top of the editing window, there are two tab things that say Source and Visual. 03:26 Do you see them? 03:28 i looked at every word i dont see visual or source anywhere 03:28 what are they near 03:29 They're between the title of the page you are editing and the notification section. 03:30 ok 03:30 Found it? 03:30 nope 03:30 ugh 03:30 03:32 finally! 03:32 03:32 i got it! 03:32 03:32 thanks so much chi[ 03:33 You're welcome. 03:33 chip 03:33 So, you cleared the message? 03:33 03:33 yus 03:33 Well, then you're done with that. Good job. 03:33 when i do that that means i am going from sad to happy then laughing 03:34 03:34 Okey-dokey. 03:34 not so genus at that momoent 03:34 zonk 03:34 i might get striped from my genus card 03:34 03:35 when it was a fun day huh? 03:35 03:35 your on the chat almost all day 03:36 every time i am on chat your on 03:36 why? 03:36 waitr nvm 03:36 Because I am on Wikia 7-15 hours a day, 7 days a week. In most cases. 03:36 i forgot you live in the LU wiki chat 03:37 thats what your talk page says 03:37 03:37 No, I am referring to another wiki's chat. 03:37 o 03:37 03:37 you abused LU 03:37 lol 03:37 nah 03:38 i know you love it 03:38 even though you didnt play 03:38 but you should of it was a great game 03:38 wait are you lerking in the shadows again? 03:38 Kinda. 03:39 i got you 03:39 i mean 03:39 03:39 non-genuis 03:39 : 03:39 i mean 03:40 i am watching jeff dunham 03:40 Cool. 03:40 best comedian 03:40 what do you do other than chating online 03:40 wait dont anwser that 03:41 you might get band 04:05 Well, see you later. 04:49 Hoi 04:49 JEDI!!!!! 04:49 Long time nos ee 04:54 Hey 04:54 04:55 it has been a while. 04:55 yes 05:01 Hi hunter 05:01 good evening 05:01 Hi 05:13 Its almost beena year O_0 05:37 hi 05:37 Hi hikai 05:37 so 05:37 whats up? 05:37 :l 05:37 hotdogs.... 05:37 05:38 05:38 oh no you didnt 05:38 i was gonna make it the hobbit plaza 05:38 .-. 05:38 05:38 i was 05:38 I didn't do anything 05:39 I just took some blocks 05:39 cobble 05:39 thats what the .-. was for ;-; 05:39 I was here 05:39 *there 05:39 mah hotdog stand! oh no youd didnt 05:39 living in solitude 05:39 then industry came 05:39 and I got angry 05:40 sory is not a word in my vocab 05:40 why? 05:41 whats my question. Simple. Why? 05:42 yet you an't anser it 05:42 thats the differnce between me and you 05:42 Sorry. 05:44 well im making more lu skins if enyone has a request 05:45 ...... 05:50 well ive signed up on hunters website 05:50 ooh good 05:51 r there any news posts yet? 05:52 no xD 05:52 HUNTER! 05:52 comment to him saying huntner (i speled that purposely) add newz 05:53 05:53 Working on a version checker/updater for my mod. 05:53 05:53 oooh :o 05:54 good job mythrun 05:54 Good to hear 05:54 this might beat all mods ive ever seen 05:54 its so great looking so far 12:51 Hi. 12:53 Hi lost. 11:40 wait is LU returning? 11:40 I hope not 11:40 LEGO would be foolish 11:41 wahts super workep up about?: 11:44 afk 11:44 Most full I've seen this chat in months. 2013 01 22